1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a microprocessor mounted therein and, more particularly, to a camera which is equipped with such a control system as is made highly cooperative with a variety of external inputs, set inputs and so on by efficiently effecting the interrupt processings of the microprocessor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a camera has given its taker a variety of conveniences. In other words, the camera has had multiple functions and allowed even a beginner to make excellent photography with ease. The camera has become remarkably convenient because the operations which have been manually conducted by the taker himself, e.g., the automatic exposure control, the strobo phototgraphy control, the automatic film loading or the automatic film winding are automated. However, since the aforementioned respective automated functions have been controlled independently of one another, the camera has to be equipped with the more complex control circuit as the number of the functions becomes the more. It is sure that even if a custom IC is mounted in the camera so that the control circuit may be integrated there arises a limit to the capacity of the custom IC.
However, a very small-sized microprocessor having arithmetic functions has been developed, and a microprocessor in which memory means, an input/output interface circuit or the like and a central processing unit (which will be shortly referred to merely as a "CPU") are integrated in one chip has been produced and mounted in an electric device or another device.